


Introduction

by TalesofLarryStylinson



Series: Tales of Larry Stylinson [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofLarryStylinson/pseuds/TalesofLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in fate? Falling in love is what caused Louis Tomlinson to believe in the magic of fate. During this series he will tell his experiences with falling in love with his bandmate Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

Do you believe in fate? It’s a strange thought, the idea that there is someone out there who you will inevitably end up with. The idea that the universe will somehow find a way to make sure that things come together the way they’re meant to. I used to not really believe in fate. I thought that what happened in our lives was based on our choices and what we decide to do with our life, who we decide we do or do not want to be with. As I got older and fell in love with my soulmate, my beliefs changed.

In February of 2009, I went to a concert in Manchester for The Script at the O2 Apollo arena. I didn’t find out until a while after that my future husband was also at that concert. We didn’t meet that day unfortunately, but the thing about fate is that it’s very stubborn. It always finds a way to make the inevitable happen one way or another.

A year later fate found another way to bring us together, and we eventually got together and fell in love. We’ve had our ups and downs over the years, but he is worth every one of those moments, even the very hardest.

I have written this story to share my experiences with all of you and give you an insight into our lives.

Xx Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
